PS441
/ |title_ja=異次元決戦XI |title_ro=Different Dimension Battle XI |image=PS441.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=40 |number=441 |location=Sunyshore City Pokémon Day Care |prev_round=The Final Dimensional Duel X |next_round=Out-Odding Oddish }} / or Soul's Light (Japanese: 異次元決戦XI Different Dimension Battle XI or 魂の光 Soul's Light) is the 441st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga and the last round in the . Plot has just been buried under a pile of meteors. Cynthia, whose unleashed the , correctly predicted Giratina's next entry point from the Distortion World as Sunyshore City, a place where the sun always shines during the day, using her reasoning that Giratina had been living in a world where there was no light. Her grandmother, who accompanied Cynthia to Sunyshore, still believed that Giratina would have appeared at Eterna City, but is impressed at the perfect attack that Cynthia commanded. A heavily injured Charon, who had commanded Giratina to leave the Distortion World, vows not to give up, and blinds Cynthia and her grandmother with a Smoke Ball while sneaking under the solar panel bridge that both were standing on. However, Charon finds himself surrounded by , , , , , and . Despite Platinum's claim that Charon can no longer escape, Charon states that he still has his machine capable of controlling every Pokémon, and starts using his machine to close the portal to the Distortion World. Knowing that and many others would be trapped in the Distortion World if the portal closes, Pearl orders Chatler to snatch Charon's machine away, but Charon uses his machine to make Chatler turn around and attack Pearl. Diamond and Platinum quickly order and forward, but they are controlled by Charon's machine as well and start attacking their own Trainers. Suddenly, a robot knocks Charon's machine out of his hands and destroys it. Diamond recognizes it as his Proteam Omega toy, and Charon furiously tries to throw a boulder at it, but the robot zaps Charon with a dose of electricity. emerges from the robot, and Diamond realizes that Rotom took control of his toy. Professor Rowan and his assistant, Mr. Berlitz, then appear on the solar panel bridge. Rowan states that some old documents that they have researched described a Pokémon capable of possessing toy robots, and now they are certain that it is Rotom that was being described. Meanwhile, Palmer and Riley bring Cheryl, Mira, Marley, the Advanced level Grunt, Dr. Footstep, the Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman, and Paka and Uji out of the Distortion World with the help of , Reg, , , and . Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn also step out of the Distortion World portal, and mock Charon for losing to a toy. Cyrus then steps out of the portal as well, remarking that his s made an inappropriate comment. He inspects the broken machine that belonged to Charon, and praises Charon for creating such a machine. Cyrus then finds out that the machine had been used at the Spear Pillar. Saturn, realizing the implication behind this, yells that Charon never cared about Team Galactic's grand plan, and only wanted to get Giratina for himself. Charon quickly denies this and swears his utmost loyalty to Team Galactic. He even puts his left hand up to allow Cyrus to pinch him where it hurts most. Cyrus, after a moment of silence, addresses his Commanders by their names, and announces the disbandment of Team Galactic. He then embarks on his and gets ready to leave. However, Jupiter yells that Cyrus still has the responsibility of being their boss, and that none of the Commanders can go on living without Team Galactic. Mars and Saturn sheepishly agree with that statement. Cyrus allows Mars, Jupiter and Saturn to embark on his . Cyrus then thanks Diamond, Pearl and Platinum for being truly noble warriors, and then his Probopass and Magnezone start transporting the four of them away. Charon deems the four former Team Galactic members to be traitors and wants them arrested. A voice behind him agrees. He reveals himself to be a now fully-healed Looker who jumps off the solar panel bridge and arrests Charon once and for all. Buck, who has also recovered from his injuries, appears on the solar panel bridge and is greeted happily by his Battleground companions. Giratina straightens up and prepares to ambush Platinum from behind. Diamond and Pearl notice this and quickly get ready to protect Platinum, but two beams shoot out of the Distortion World portal and knock Giratina back towards the ground. Volkner and emerge from the portal and high-five each other in a prideful boast of their strength. Giratina, once it is able to look up, sees Dialga and Palkia staring at it. It unwillingly heads through the portal and closes it. Dialga and Palkia then take to the skies and depart from the city. As for the rest of the and Mythical Pokémon, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf begin to depart as well, presumably returning to their respective lakes. pledges its commitment to Diamond's team with the nickname Reg and Rotom also decides to stay with Diamond. Cresselia remains with Palmer and Shaymin happily accepts Marley's invitation to join her team. Finally, Buck announces that he will escort Heatran back to Stark Mountain. Cheryl and Mira agree to help him. Riley wonders where Darkrai is, and the former Advanced level Grunt states that it has left the region. Professor Rowan, having seen the alternate forms of Giratina, Rotom, and Shaymin, has his interest in Pokémon transformations piqued. Mr. Berlitz claims that with new things to research, they will be very busy. His wife, Professor Yanase Berlitz, appears on the bridge and states that she and Platinum are happy to help with their research. Cynthia muses about the happy ending, but is interrupted by her grandmother who demands "for her overdose on ". Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum rush towards Cynthia to ask why she is leaving already, and Cynthia states that she promised to bring her grandmother to the Café Cabin for lots of as thanks for providing the training to master . Looker's phone then rings, and he answers the call. He learns that the International Police have tasked him with a new mission which would take place in the faraway region of Unova. His current mission would be taken over by someone else in the International Police. Cynthia overhears the conversation with Looker and his superiors, and gets intrigued by the word "Unova", but her grandmother, who cannot understand the delay, impatiently barks for the Moomoo Milk. After saying goodbye to Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, Looker begins to depart on his jet pack, but plummets down to the ground again because he has apparently forgotten about something. Looker gives the trio a blue-colored egg. He explains it was protected by two s from the Fiore region, and the young girl accompanying them wanted him to pass it to a Trainer in Sinnoh, because they want the egg hatched. Once Looker is definitely out of sight, the trio wonder if the crisis is over. Dr. Footstep believes so after examining the footprints left by Giratina. The Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman confirms that Giratina has returned to the Distortion World. And with that, the trio share a fist-bump with each other like they did at the Spear Pillar. Palmer then arrives in front of the trio, and reminds Platinum that she still has one more facility to challenge. Platinum remembers that it is the , and Pearl also realizes that it means she'll be battling his father. Platinum then requests something from Diamond and Pearl, her bodyguards since her journey began, perform a Manzai since she hasn't heard for a while. Diamond and Pearl are more than glad to perform for her, and do so with Platinum as the only audience member. Several months later, Diamond and Pearl are at the Pokémon Day Care in Solaceon Town having fun with a blue sea-angel like creature. As Platinum looks on, Diamond asks the creature to perform a . The Day-Care Couple then enter with another similar sea-angel like creature. The Day-Care Lady remembers that the blue-colored egg the trio brought in hatched into the Pokémon they are accompanied with now, called , they soon found a normal egg next to Manaphy, which hatched into the Pokémon that Diamond and Pearl are playing with, called . Platinum observes the two Pokémon are actually different species, and the Day-Care Lady remarks that Phione is not the pre-evolution of Manaphy. The Day-Care Man states that the personality of Trainers who hatch Pokémon from eggs influence the personalities of the hatched Pokémon themselves, which reminds him of who hatched an egg. Major events * Charon is defeated and arrested. * joins 's team. * Cyrus disbands Team Galactic. * Looker gets a mission related to the Seven Sages in Unova. * Looker gives Diamond a from Fiore. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * * Professor Rowan * Roark * Gardenia * Maylene * Crasher Wake * Fantina * Byron * Candice * Volkner * * Cynthia * * Cyrus * Charon * Mars * Jupiter * Saturn * Seven Sages (fantasy) * Looker * Day-Care Couple * Paka and Uji * Riley * Mira * Cheryl * Marley * Buck * Johanna * * Dr. Footstep * Roseanne * Lunick (flashback) * Solana (flashback) * Iyori (flashback) * Advanced level Grunt * Cynthia's grandmother * Mr. Berlitz * Professor Yanase Berlitz * Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Reg; 's) * ( ; new) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * ( ) * (Volkner's) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Cyrus's) * (Cyrus's) * (Charon's; released) * (Looker's) * (Marley's; new) * ( ) * (Roseanne's) * (Cynthia's grandmother's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * Trivia * Lunick, Solana, and Iyori's cameo at the end of the round indicates that Pokémon Ranger the Comic: Double Mission and, by extension, Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic are canon to Pokémon Adventures. ** Also, the fact that Diamond is given the Manaphy egg refers to the ending of the former manga, as the Area Rangers, along with Professor Hastings, decided to give the Egg to a Trainer from the Sinnoh region. Errors * is shown using , a move it cannot legally learn. In other languages |ko= |vi = Quyết chiến ở chiều không gian khác XI - Ánh sáng của tâm hồn }} de:Kapitel 441 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS441 it:PS441 zh:PS441